


Understanding love

by Bit_of_sparkle



Series: Twists and Turns [5]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bit_of_sparkle/pseuds/Bit_of_sparkle
Summary: Alec and Ellie return to work after seeing Brian, however not much work gets done. They then prepare to tell the children about this new and exciting chapter in their lives.





	Understanding love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Just to make you all aware, from this point forward there are some intimate moments. As I feel this is where their relationship goes that step forward! I hope you are all enjoying the series so far!

The afternoon after seeing Brian, was eventful to say the least. Alec locked himself in the office and Ellie sat amongst Chinese whispers and pointing.

It got to 4, and Ellie had had enough, it had been ridiculously quiet and if she heard the line "so they were holding hands" one more time, she was gonna lose her shit. She got up confidently from her office chair and walked to Alec's office door, whilst the room went silence.

She knocked twice and opened the door.

"You don't have to knock" Alec smiled at her as she walked in, after briefly looking at the rest of his staff, he realised they had gone back to their duties to scared to step out of line.

"So I was thinking tonight... Your place or mine?" Ellie asked after she shut the doors and two blinds.

"Sorry?" Alec choked on his tea. "Well the condoms are at my house?"

"Not for that you knob!" Ellie whispered and pointed at the staff who were uncharacteristically quiet, Ellie put that down to them attempting to listen in.

"For telling the children about this?... About us?" Ellie continued.

"Oh I see, well I could cook and you guys could come to mine?" Alec offered.

"Yeah" Ellie said still uncertain.

"What is it?"

"I'm terrified, what if they don't like it? What if they don't accept it?" Ellie asked, holding back the tears.

Alec got up and closed the other blinds and without saying nothing grabbed Ellie's hand and pulled him onto his lap.

"We aren't gonna think like that," Alec smiled as Ellie gripped his neck tighter.

Alec leant in to give her a quick peck on the lips but before he could pull away, Ellie deepened the kiss with her tongue and pinned Alec to the chair, they snogged deeply for what felt like forever. Ellie's hands moved to the buttons of his shirt, but Alec pulled away.

"El, two things" he said as he caught his breath. "Firstly, we are at work, secondly, are you sure about this?"

"Just shut up and fuck me" she whispered in his ear.

Alec didn't need a written invitation, he briskly picked Ellie up who was still in his lap and carried her over to the sofa. Sitting down, he kissed her again as he practically ripped her blouse off, desperate to feel her black lace bra.

"I want you." He whispered as she rubbed her hands up his thigh. She was in black tight jeans today and when Alec cupped her bum, he could feel every muscle.

He carefully got to her the button on her jeans, and struggled to get it undone, he blamed Ellie's love bites for that. Eventually he got it open and he traced the lining of her black lace knickers.

When he stuck his finger inside her under the fabric, Ellie buried her head inside his neck. Each touch made her grit her teeth as she wanted to scream out. He was the best one out of everyone who had done it to her before.

"I want you inside me" she whispered as Alec rubbed harder.

She was shaking as she tried to undo the button and zip on his trousers. Suddenly, it undid and she revealed, what she had wanted to see for so long. Before they could join, a loud ringing noise came from Alec's pocket. They both froze...

"I swear you fucking move and I will kill you." She moaned as the ringing stopped.

"And breathe" Alec replied going in to kiss her again.

However, their mouths barely touched before the ringing happened again.

"FOR FUCK SAKE" Ellie cursed.

"I'm gonna have to get it." Alec hastily got up.

"Hello..... Yes daiz...........What?..... Okay.... Okay.... Look that could have waited until I got home...... No, look I'm sorry..... I have some errands I need to finish.... Yes I will see you later.... Bye love" Alec rushed.

"Everything okay?" Ellie asked as Alec sat beside her.

"Yes, just Daisy letting me know that Tess dropped her at mine okay." Alec suddenly noticed that Ellie has got changed. "Your dressed?"

"Yes" she smiled "It kinda killed the moment, but maybe later, after the kids have been told, we could send them out for a cinema trip and pick up where we left off." She winked at him.

"Sure" Alec smiled and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

Several hours later, Ellie turned up at Alec's, dressed in some high waisted black jeans, a salmon blouse, nude shoes and with two reluctant boys. She knocked at the door as Daisy opened it.

"Ellie... Hi" she smiled as she pulled Ellie in for a hug.

"It's lovely to see you Daisy, is your dad here too?"

"Yes, he is in the kitchen, come in guys."

Before Ellie could turn around, the three of them were in the living room talking about some shitty reality tv show, whilst Fred "played" with Daisy's new laptop.

"Hello lover" Alec smiled.

"Hello Boss" Ellie laughed as Alec rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe we nearly shagged in the office." Alec looked slightly embarrassed at the thought.

"Sleeping with my boss in a tiny office like that, definitely wasn't on my agenda,"

Despite them both giggling, there was this sense of secretive and awkwardness, as the children didn't know.

"Now?" Alec asked as Ellie replied with a simple nod.

As they approached the room the kids were in, Ellie could hear the laughter and it reassured her slightly, all three of them looked up as Alec and Ellie entered.

"We kinda need a word with you all" Alec asked as they both sat down, he then looked at Ellie for support.

"Urm, yes, we do," Ellie added. "The thing is, me and Alec, well we have gotten closer recently, I mean a lot closer, like more than close, if you know what I mean"

"Sort of" Tom awkwardly replied, as Daisy gave a smile at her dad.

"So is Ellie your girlfriend then?" She asked.

"Yes, I suppose she is." Alec answered with a smile.

"Tom?" Ellie asked.

"Look mum, I always knew this day would come, dad was a twat and you deserve the chance to move on"

Ellie could have cried but she settled with a wink and a whispered "thank you darling".

Without any hesitation, the two teenagers got up and Daisy picked up Fred.

"Where are you off too?" Alec asked.

"Out" Daisy replied as they left "We will go bowling and you two can stay here and date, we will be back at 10."

Before either of them could answer, the door was shut.

"Glass of wine?" Alec asked.

"Make it a large" Ellie smiled before she asked "What now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6 will be up soon and will focus on the date mentioned at the end of this fic! There may also be some darker times ahead......


End file.
